


I Will Follow You into the Dark

by Captain_loser



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_loser/pseuds/Captain_loser
Summary: This is based on Karl’s character in the dream smp being a time traveler. I’m writing my own little take on it and how he affect everything. I took a bit of inspiration from the Umbrella Academy and how number 5’s character worked. Karl and Kaia’s friendship is based off the song I Will Follow You into the Dark by Death Cab for Cutie.I doubt a lot of people will see this but for the people who do I hope y’all enjoy it!
Kudos: 4





	1. The Day Time Froze

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the story follow my twitter  
> ——> @CaptainLoser_
> 
> I’ll probably post updates or not...  
> But I’ll be funny in the dream smp people’s’ replies!

Kaia POV 

Just another day in our peaceful world. Me and my best friend Karl exploring caves and decorating our houses. We've been inseparable since we met! It's the two of us against the world. 

After hours of searching for diamonds and having to save Karl from zombies that he could easily kill we head back. We notice the sun getting lower and go to the hill to watch it. 

As the sun starts to set I look at the brown haired boy. "What a day! I wish things would never change" i say while getting my diamond sword out. 

"Don't you get bored of doing the same thing everyday?" He ask me

"Nah why would I want to do anything else? My life is already great!"

"I just feel like there is more to life than killing mobs and making houses! There's so much land out there that I want to explore. I just wanna do something more important"

"Idk Karl , I think we're better off just staying in our lane"

Moments pass and we're both stood there waiting. 

"The mobs sure are taking a while to spawn" he says letting out a slight chuckle. 

"Is it just me or is the sun not going down any farther?"

"You're crazy, the sun always goes down! It's just taking it's time" he says while putting his hand on my shoulder as reassurance. 

And there we were two idiots waiting for what was never going to come. 

"Okay Karl, that sun should be gone by now. Why am I still seeing it"

"Um idk.. have you tried closing your eyes"

"I'm serious Karl! Things like this just don't happen. See this is what happens when you question your purpose! Weird stuff starts happening. Next thing you know some lady is going to come out of a teleporter and offer us some freaky space jobs" 

"Guess my cover is blown" a lady with enderman like features and big shades covering half of her face shouts. 

We jump out of pure shock of what's happening. Karl quickly gets in front of me to protect me from the strange woman (even though I should be protecting him since he is way more scared than I am). 

"Who are you" Karl yells. 

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm only here to do what you said. Offer you a "freaky space job""

"Haha very funny" I say. I wonder how she heard our conversation and where she came from. 

"I mean, why do you think the sun isn't going down? You've also never seen me in your tiny village. Where else do you think I came from?" 

"Another village" I mumbles

"Just come with me and I'll show you to our headquarters, unless you want to stay in this boring old frozen dimension". She has such an angelic voice with a soft British accent. 

"Well, we aren't getting any older" he grabs me by the wrist and drags me to where ever this lady is taking us. 

I have so much I wanna yell at this kid for being so irrational. He could be getting us kidnapped by a inter-dimensional space enderman. Ender-woman. Maybe just Ender-person?

She walk up to a birch tree and presses a button and waits as it unveils a whole underground headquarter. 

"Woah! That's so cool". He sounds like a kid whose been shown a card trick.

————— ————— ————— ————— —————


	2. You Can Control the World?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter basically just goes over how the time traveler stuff works. There are multiple world so like where Karl lives and dream smp are 2 different worlds. There are 2 main jobs people who go and physically change things and the people who decide what needs to change to make the best timeline. 
> 
> This part is I stored by the umbrella academy. Also!! None of this is cannon to dream smp lore! This is just my interpretation of Karl’s character!!
> 
> Sorry for the slow and kinda short chapter!

Karl’s POV 

The lady leads us down the flight of and up the two 8 feet tall iron doors. She gets out a card from her bag and throws it into the security system. 

“Redstone! Pogger” I whisper. 

The doors slow open and we are greeted by another person who looks the lady. 

“Ah! So these are the new workers! How was is visiting ****?” 

“Just like all the other’s plain with nothing to them. Well except these two” 

“What is this place” Kaia say looking skeptically. 

“Well, this is where we control the timelines. Timelines Inc”

“The whole world” my jaw almost drops just from how cool it all sounds. 

“We control everything that happens in the world and make sure that the world is in the best timeline possible”

“How is that even possible? How can you even tell if it’s the best ‘timeline’” Kaia yells. I wish she would just move on from our home. It was too calm. Could they really spend their whole life doing nothing and be content with it?

“Oh don’t worry about that too much dear. That’s all apart of your training here. Don’t worry it won’t take long especially since time doesn’t work here. Everything will be over so quickly you won’t even remember it”

It tall lady lead us down a white hallway with many glass doors on either side. We pass 6 doors and she opens the only birch door.

“Here we are! This is where you’ll learn everything you’ll need to know” the lady presses a button and a video starts playing. She leave Kaia and I alone for the first time in what feels like forever. Instantly, Kaia starts to scold me. 

“What did you just get us into”

“Idk I think that’s what the video is for. Also what do you mean me? I’m not the one who mentioned this ever existing” 

“How was I supposed to know this would ever happen. And you just ran of with this lady. You don’t even know if we can trust her. You are so lucky that she wasn’t some creep who just wanted to kidnap us”

“C’mon let’s just listen to this. All of this seems so cool. We get to be time travelers and save the World” 

We watch the video without any interruptions. Apparently they have people who find out how to make the timeline better and people who go out and fix it. There are so many worlds out there. All this information makes ours look so much more boring. I wanna be a time traveler! It seems so much fun go out and see other places. Kaia would be good at the other job. They are so smart and could probably figure out how to fix the world so easily. All of this is so new to us but we can definitely make it work


End file.
